High-density microarrays and next-generation sequencing technologies, coupled with the availability of the annotated human genomic sequence, are opening a road toward a comprehensive mapping of molecular epigenetic patterns. It is anticipated that comprehensive mapping and study of epigenetic patterns both horizontally along the genomic sequence and vertically across multiple differentiation and developmental stages and physiological conditions, will provide insights into human development, physiology, and disease. This vision of epigenomics calls both for novel organizational models suitable for high-throughput data-driven science and for innovative networked cyberinfrastructure. This project aims to develop such networked cyberinfrastructure and employ it to integrate and coordinate data analyses and data pipelines involving designated Reference Epigenome Mapping Centers (REMCs), NCBI, and other participants. The infrastructure builds on the now well established Genboree system which was developed in the context of numerous genome projects and has most recently been employed to coordinate the pilot stage of The Cancer Genome Atlas Project. The infrastructure will provide both scalability for further integration of new epigenomic technologies with increasing data production throughputs and adaptability to accommodate an increasing diversity of experimental and computational methodologies. Using the software-as-a-service model, web services, and semantic web technologies, the infrastructure will help integrate and coordinate efforts of REMCs, NCBI, and an increasing number of collaborating institutions and multi-disciplinary groups in the field of epigenomics working across geographic locations.